Challengers of Fire : fandom special
by VagaBond
Summary: A parody of a Japanese gameshow (eating contest), using anime characters such as Ranma, RK, Evangelion, CCS etc.


Challengers of Fir1 ****

Challengers of Fire: Fandom Special 

By: VagaBond

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own any of these characters but I have to tell you anyway because it's the rule of fanfiction writing.

Authors notes: I got the idea from a Japanese game show called Challengers of Fire. In the game show they have people doing completely off the wall things for money. This is just one of their crazy contests with anime characters.

* = means action

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Opening scene with Hiroshi and Daisuke from Ranma 1/2. 

Hiroshi & Daisuke: Hello and welcome to CHALLENGERS OF FIRE. 

Hiroshi: The regular hosts had some stuff to do so we're filling in for the day.

After mentioned hosts are tied up and unconscious backstage, wearing only their boxers and t-shirts.

Daisuke: Our usual guest stars were tied up too….

The usual guest stars that populate the show are tied up and unconscious backstage as well.

Hiroshi: But never fear, because we your hosts have found other great famous guest stars as well!

Camera zooms in to see the faces of the 5 guest stars sitting in fluffy recliners. We can see Goku from the Dragonball series, Miaka from Fushigi Yuugi, Usagi (Serena) from the Sailormoon series, Onizuka from GTO, and Shinji from Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Goku: *is looking left and right for anything edible* Hey, where's the food you promised me!?!?

Miaka: *looks around all bug eyed* Hey, I'm on Challengers of fire!!!

Usagi: *is jumping up and down in her chair screaming* WOW!!! Hey look I'm on T.V.!!!

Onizuka: *Poses* Onizuka Keigi 22 years old will be the star for tonight.

Shinji: *is cowering in a tight ball behind his chair* I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away……

Camera views Hiroshi and Daisuke sweat dropping as well as the odd guest stars.

Daisuke: Well, they're famous anyway……….

Hiroshi: Let's just get on with our first contest.

Screen shows half of Hiroshi and Daisuke face's between a number 1, with lightning in the background. 

Hiroshi & Daisuke: FIGHT FOR 1,000 YEN!!!

Daisuke: Are you sure it's only for a 1,000 yen?

Hiroshi: SHUT UP!!!

Then the screen shows a rotating refrigerator.

Announcer: Refrigerators, one of the most important inventions by human kind. With the ability to store large amounts of food and keep them fresh for an extended amount of time.

The rotating refrigerator stops and opens up. 

Announcer: The arena for today's match will be held at Akira's house of electronic household appliances. We'll have 4 couples prepare the entire contents of their refrigerators stuffed head to toe with food, which weigh a whopping 20 pounds! The food that is. With 2 hours, each couple will have 1 person cook and the either eat. The first couple to consume all the contents which must be prepared in some way, wins the 1,000 yen grand prize. And here are our contestants.

(Team-A) Screen shows bio of Ranma and Akane. Ranma has a pleading look on his face as he talks to Akane.

Ranma: Are you sure you don't want me to cook Akane? I'll even let you have my life's savings if you let me cook. Please.

Akane: *whacks Ranma with a frying pan* What!!! And destroy my girlish figure!?!? No Way!!!

(Team-B) Screen shows bio of Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin has accepted his fate and is meditating.

Kaoru: Just wait Kenshin. I'll cook you up a feast!!!

Kenshin: …………..

(Team-C) Screen shows bio of Lina and Gourry. Gourry and Lina are arguing who get's to eat.

Gourry: But I'm a guy. I can't cook!

Lina: Well, we both know I can't cook!

Gourry: But I haven't eaten anything all day!

Lina: But I'm hungry!

The 2 glare at each other for a while. Then decide to play rock, scissors, paper for it.

Gourry: ROCK

Lina: SCISSORS

Gourry: HA, I win. 

(Team-D) Screen shows bio of Sakura and Lee. Lee is sweating like crazy and trying to get out.

Lee: S- S- Sakura, I don't think I can eat 20 pounds worth of food no matter how good it tastes!!!

Sakura: *is smiling brightly* But think of all the things we could buy with 1,000 dollars.

Lee: Huh? I thought it was supposed to be yen…….

Sakura: Silly Lee! Who would make a grand prize of only a 1,000 yen!

Lee: I guess you're right. Might as well try if it's for that much money.

Back in the studio Hiroshi and Daisuke are coughing and sweating nervously.

Usagi: Yeah, who would be stupid enough to make the grand prize only 1,000 yen and expect people to actually sign up for it.

Hiroshi & Daisuke: …………….

Hiroshi: *whispering to Daisuke* I told you we should have knocked out the hosts AFTER we found out where they hid the money.

Daisuke: *whispering back* Maybe we'll get lucky and no one will win?

At the arena

Announcer: OK START!!! *Blows whistle*

Akane starts making what would usually be okonomiyaki but puts in stuff you usually don't find in the same food.

Akane: *takes a handful of pepper and salt and puts in the okonomiyaki batter as well as an entire bottle of soy sauce and tobasco* OK, now to fry it up! 

Ranma: Um….. Akane maybe you shouldn't put all that in at once….. *extends his hand slowly, trying to stop Akane*

Akane: What are you talking about Ranma!!! If I don't add in the shrimp now it won't be cooked!!! *Puts the shrimp on the okonomiyaki without defrosting or washing it first* And you don't want to eat raw shrimp, do you!?!?

Ranma: ………….. *sweatdrops*

Goku: I wish Chi-Chi were here to cook something for me………

Onizuka: Poor kid, having to eat that stuff.

Miaka: Even I can cook better than that…….

Shinji: 01 looks safer than that.

Usagi: Maybe if she used less soy sauce……. 

Miaka: *sarcastically*You think!?!?

Kaoru is making sukiyaki. While she waits for the water to boil she puts in an entire daikon. Only slightly better than Akane she at least washed and cut it up first.

Kaoru: *humming and cutting up the various stuff that can be usually be found in suki and a lot of stuff that isn't* hmmm hmmm. *Thinking*I wonder if Kenshin would prefer to be called Kamiya Kenshin. But then again Himura Kaoru does sound nice. Ohhh I can't wait for Kenshin to propose. Maybe after the contest when we win and get the money he'll make his move. 

Kenshin: Kaoru-Domo……

Kaoru: *dreamily* Yes, Kenshin

Kenshin: The suki…….

Kaoru: *back to earth* Huh? *freaks out. The heat used for the suki was a bit too high which caused all the water to evaporate*

Miaka & Usagi: That happened to me once.

The audience and everyone else: ………….

Lina is cooking up a proverbial storm. Making a meat stew in a big pot, Frying a stir-fry in a wok, and baking 3 casseroles.

Announcer: AMAZING!!! Lina Inverse has already used up all of her ingredients!!!

Gourry: I thought you said you didn't know how to cook?

Lina: *smiling* I'm a fast learner *is holding a Martha Stewart cook book out of the view of the cameras*

Onizuka: She would make a good wife if it weren't for her chest. *Is wearing a Lina Inverse costume and grabbing at his fake boobs*

Miaka & Usagi: EEEK HENTAI!!! *slams their chairs against Onizuka's head*

Onizuka: ack!!!

Shinji: *is so scared of the recent show of violence he hides under his chair* I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away………

Goku: *looking at the food and drooling slightly* That looks really good……..

Lee is looking at his food oddly. While Sakura hadn't finished making everything, what she has made was making him a little freaked out. The only things on the table are Desserts. Cake, Ice cream, Jelly, Chocolate pudding etc.

Lee: Uhhh Sakura, where's the food?

Sakura: In front of you Lee-Kun. 

Lee: I'm talking about the main course…….

Sakura: *a little peeved* That is the main course Lee.

Lee: ………. Oh silly me……… *to himself* I'm gonna have to go to the dentist after this……

Miaka, Goku, and Usagi are drooling over the food Sakura and Lina are making and trying not to look when the camera points at Kaoru and Akane's dishes. Shinji has gotten back to sitting in his chair and Onizuka has regained consciousness but is staying as far away from Miaka and Usagi as possible. Hiroshi and Daisuke are still debating what to do since Lina looked like she might actually win.

Daisuke: Maybe we can reason with them……

Hiroshi: yeah……….

Hiroshi & Daisuke: *crying like little babies* We're doomed!

With only 5 minutes left

Akane hasn't finished cooking everything but it wouldn't matter much considering Ranma was only able to get past a couple dishes after Akane's Oyster Surprise.

Akane: *flips omelet over* Oooohhh don't burn! don't burn!

Ranma: *puts a hand to his face* Oooohhh don't hurl! don't hurl!

Announcer: It looks like Team-A won't make it in time

Kenshin hasn't eaten even half of the suki and everything else is too charred beyond recognition. 

Kenshin: Oroooooo *eyes are spinning like crazy*

Kaoru: *sweatdrops*

Announcer: Team-B doesn't look too good either

Lee was starting to feel hyper but sluggish at the same time. He had already eaten 10 pounds of nothing but sweets and the tea wasn't helping nearly as much as he'd hoped.

Lee: Sakura…… I gotta quit…… I can't take anymore *falls dramatically to the ground*

Sakura: LEE!!! *rushes to Lee's aid dramatically* Oh Lee I'm sorry……

Usagi & Miaka: *with tears streaming down their eyes* oh can't you feel their love for eachother 

The guys: *sweatdrop*

Announcer: Well that's it for Team-D

Over at the Slayers couple. Lina had long finished making all the food and Gourry had eaten most of it already. Now Lina was having a hard time with her self control.

Gourry: *taking a bite out of a casserole* This is delicious!!!

Lina: ………………

Gourry: *sipping the stew* sluuurp

Lina: ………………

Gourry: *eating the stir-fry* mmmmmmm

Lina: OK THAT'S IT!!! *kicks Gourry in the face and out of his chair then sits in the after mentioned chair* I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PRIZE MONEY ANYMORE!!!

*starts eating what's left of her meal*

Announcer: It seems that Lina Inverse has started to help eating thereby disqualifying Team-C from the match.

Back at the studio Hiroshi and Daisuke couldn't be happier. Hugging each other knowing that they were saved from the vengeful wrath of a sorceress.

Hiroshi: We're saved Daisuke!

Daisuke: Yeah, now we don't have to die!

Hiroshi & Daisuke: *starts dancing around in a circle* WOOOHOOO

Hiroshi: *breaks up the dance and then points at the screen* Since no one won. The prize money is still available and we challenge you to try to take it.

Daisuke: That's right. So contact us if you feel that you and a loved one can take on the refrigerator of DOOM! *looks at the guest stars* oh and you guys can leave we're done using you

Guest stars: Sure whatever. *leaves*

Out of nowhere the real hosts and guest stars come running up.

Real Host#1: Hey you come back with our clothes!!!

Real Host#2: *motions for security guards to get Hiroshi and Daisuke* Get them!!!

Hiroshi and Daisuke run for their lives and since I like happy endings, get away too.

________________________________________________________________________FIN________________

So what do you guys think? Comments and what not are greatly appreciated. Counting this one I've written a grand total of 000000002 fics. So far I've found that a problem with me is that I feel the inspiration and urge to write only lasts for an hour or so, after that it's gone and though I don't feel like typing anymore I also don't like doing things halfway through. Maybe if I wrote an epic story, where there was no way I could finish in a couple of hours.


End file.
